Time Warp
by Wisegirl6
Summary: The Gods are messing around with time and space and accidentally send Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to Panem. They all participate in The Hunger Games. Different than all of the other stories I promise.
1. Welcome To Your Doom

Hi** Friends! Its Wisegirl6 here! I am stoked to be writing a crossover story. this story will have Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and of course The Hunger Games. HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!**

**This story is set:**

**Just after The Goblet Of Fire**

**After The Last Olympian **

**It is just after the first book but in this alternate universe Katniss never started a war and there were more hunger** **games... but not for long ;D,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 1: Welcome To Your Doom

Percy POV

Waking up in someones backyard in an unknown place is usually considered bad. But of course here I was, lying next to Annabeth in a small, badly cared for lawn and... a goat? Yes a REAL goat. My first thought was that the Gods were messing with us, I mean how many times does this happen to normal people?

Suddenly I heard a scream. Annabeth jolted awake and we both turned around to see a little girl standing on the steps to a very worn looking house. The girl looked young and had tangled blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She was looking at us in horror and I felt a pang of sympathy for her, I would be kinda scared too if I woke up and found two strangers in my backyard. Then another girl, probably the little ones older sister, came outside holding a finely crafted bow and arrow. She was about our age, with sleek shiny black hair and grey eyes like Annabeths. The older girl pointed her bow and arrow at us and I stood up.

"Look we are very sorry that we scared you or woke you up or whatever. Please do not shoot us", I said kinda stupidly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes an stood up as well,"Please excuse his behavior. I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson."

The girl lowered her bow, counting us out as a threat. She still looked suspicious but she introduced herself anyway," I'm Katniss Everdeen and this is my sister Primrose. You don't look like you're from around here, where are you from."

" New York", I said, voicing up for the first time since my stupid outburst.

Katniss looked confused," New York, where is New York. I've never heard of it before?"

"Where are we exactly right now, I mean if we aren't in New York?"

"District Twelve", piped up Primrose.

I was utterly confused now. Who hadn't heard of New York and where in the Hades was District Twelve? Katniss and her sister looked as confused as we were. Then I suddenly started to have suspicions.

"What year is it?"

Katniss looked even more confused,"3216." **A.N. I am not sure if that's the year HG takes place in it's just a bunch of random numbers**

" I think we have some explaining to do", said Annabeth calmly

I wondered how she could be acting so calm when I was freakng out on the inside, probably the outside too.

Katniss just nodded slowly and began to lead us away from the ramshackle house. Primrose just ran back inside.

We started to see more and more barely substancial houses. The people that lived there looked old and tired, ever the teenagers looked like they had seen tougher times than the whole world put together. This really depressed me, why was the world so unhappy now? Was anyone happy anymore? Then we saw the coal miners. They were dusty and dirty and most of them were plauged with fits of coughing from being down in the mines. Katniss exchanged a silent hello wiyth one of them, another black haired, grey eyed person. Nearly everyone had those telltale features here. I guess that is how Katniss knew we weren't from around here. We finally came to a sign that said 'Welome To District 12', or at least used to. Now instead of district 12 it said 'Welcome To Your Doom'.

"Cheery message", murmured Annabeth from beside me and I couldn't help but feel that the sign was telling the truth.

District 12 really was your doom.

**Well, That's very positive but don't worry it gets cooler as we go on. So I need some OCs to be the other tributes. I need their**

**District (Not 12,4 or 7 please)**

**Fighting Style**

**Hair Colour**

**Eye Colour**

**Weapons**

**Habits**

**Personality**

**Likes and dislikes**

**Cool backstory if they have one**

**I won't necissarily be killing off your OC. Only the ones that are evil.**

**REMEMBER: The more info I gwt the more likely that yours will be chosen.**

**So Now I will say what millions across the world always say...**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wisegirl6**


	2. Pointing Sticks and Weird accents

**Hi Friends! I am going to be posting a chapter every day or every few days. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or sent in an OC. I will be using both of the OCs that I have recived but I still need more. Preferably males. Enjoy the chapter,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 2: Pointing sticks and weird accents

Harrys POV

I woke up on a beach, wet and very confused. How did I get here? Where is here? I looked to my right and saw Ginny, sleeping peacefully. I studied my surroundings, we were on a beach that faced the sea. Behind us was a thicket of trees, behind that it looked like a small city. Just then Ginny woke she realised where she was, she gave a yelp.

"Harry, how did we get here, where are we, oh my mu is going to be so worried."

I managed to calm her down, but she was still pretty shaken up. We agreed to try and find someone to talk to. We walked through the thicket of trees and ran into someone carring a basket of fish.

"Ops! Sorry I didn't see you there", they sai as the basket fell to the ground. The man had sandy blonde hair and was middle aged. He was wearing faded blue swim trunks. He had an american accent."You guys don't look like you are from around here", he said holding out his hand to shake,"My name is Finnick Odair." **A.N. Yay! It's Finnick!**

"Um, hello i'm Harry, Harry Potter", I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"And my name is Ginny Weasley."

"Um I have a few questions I need to ask you", I said uncomfortably.

"Fire away", said Finnick eagerly.

"Where are we?", asked Ginny.

He gave a smile,"Why, district 4 of course."

District 4? Where was District 4? Was that a long way from England? I began to get worried."We are from England."

He looked confused,"Where's England?"

Now it was our turn to be confused, who hadn't heard of England?

"You guys have weird accents", he said weirdly,"Never heard them before".

Then we heard noise, the loud sound of boots crunching on leaves. Around the bend in front of us came heavily armed men dressed entirely in black. Sensing danger me and Ginny pulled out our wands. the me got closer to us and their leader, a burly man at the front, laughed at us.

"Sticks! Ha, what are you going to do poke us to death", he said with a smug look on his face. Behind him all of his soldiers laughed.

"They met no disrespect sir", said Finnick, obviously trying to cover for us.

"It's fine Odair, we will just be going now", he said as the small army walked around them. Before he walked out of sight he sent me a fierce glare.

Finnick turnned back to us,"I'd better take you back to my place." He walked slowly down the road, disgarding the basket of fish. We had no choice but to follow him.

And** Done! I know not the best of chapters but still it should get better as the story goes on. So remember...**

**I NEED MORE OCS!**

**I also have a little poll for you:**

**Do you think that I should encorperate a small minichapter that tells about everyone in 2012 panicing because they go missing...YES or NO**

**I hope you like the chapter,**

**Wisegirl6**


	3. We meet the demon lumberjack

**Hi Friends! Sorry to those of you who checked up to see if I had updated 'cause I was at my cottage for the passed few days. So today as a treat you get two chapters! And yes to those of you who actually care, I will be doing the mini chapter! YAY! Thanks to anyone who reviewed and sent in OCs, BUT I NEED MORE! Oh and also... HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY! And if you are american... HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! OK well that's everything so enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 3: We meet the demon lumberjack

Hermiones POV

Well this is very, very strange. I mean one second I was at school and the next i'm hanging upsidedown from a tree. I look around, I am in a forest full of exeptionally tall trees. Ron is hanging beside me, suddenly he wakes up.

"SPIDERS!", he yelled without thinking. He fell from the tree and down ton the ground far below."What? Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? HELP!"

I quickly climbed down from the tree and gave Ron a good-size slap upside the head,"You idiot! Are you trying to attract unwanted attention!Wherever we are we need to set up camp and find shelter and water."

Ron quieted down and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him demandingly.

"I thought we were supposed to go looking for shelter!", he said stupidly.

I rolled my eyes at him,"We're supposed to go _together_ you dingbat. Come on let's go _this_ way." I pointed to the direction opposite his.

He nodded and followed me.

"So, where are we?"

"I dunno Ron, it's definately not Hogwarts. I've never been here before."

We walked on in silence until we heard someone coming. I pulled Ron behing a tree and we watched him come closer. The man had long brown hair and a beard long enough to rival Dumbledore's. His eyes were hidden under the long trangles of hair. He was carring a very scary looking hatchet. He gave a very scary laugh and began to attack a tree. It barely even lasted 10 seconds. The tree came crashing down only feet away from me.

I screamed loudly and the lumberjack man finally noticed us.

"Hello there-", he began but we were already gone, tearing throgh the forest.

I tripped over a large root and fell down, twisting my ankle.

"OW!"I cried.

Ron stopped running and knelt down beside me."Are you okay? Here, let's just stop here for now and we'll continue in the morning."

I noddeed and he sat down beside me"We should probably stay close together to preserve heat", I said smartly.

Ron turned pink ans moved a bit closer so that we were touching shoulders.I turned a scarlet red but inside I was actually really enjoying this. I lookeed up at the moon and realised that this place, wherever we are was pretty beautiful.

**OWWNNN! THat was sucha cute moment. So I have a question for everyone...do you think there should be:**

**Perceabeth**

**Hinny**

**RonxHermione (They don't have a cool name)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. stay tuned for another one today,**

**Wisegirl6**


	4. They're Gone!

**Hi Friends! So here is my mini** chapter** that is about what happens while they are getting used to district life. Yeah so I hope you enjoy it, **

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 4: They're gone!

3rd person POV

_At Number 12 Grimmalund Place_

Sirius was feeling very irritable. He'd been stuck in this rotten place for months now. What was worse, he'd sworn never to come back, and yet here he was. It had been a very boring week, nothing to do but clean. Suddenly Dumbledore and a vast number of other order members appeared at his door.

"This is an emergency Order of The Phoenix meeting", said Dumbledore over the talkingh of everyone else in the room.

Everyone fell silent as he led them to the meeting room.

"What is the meaning of this Albus", said McGonagall briskly.

"Yes, I am sure that we would all like to know why we were pulled out of very important buisness right now", Kingsley boomed from the doorway.

Once everyone was seatd Dumbledore began to talk."I am afraid that Harry Potter has gone missing," He paused as eveyone began to talk and shout at once."But, that is not all. Miss Hermione Granger and mister Ronald and Miss Ginny Weasley have disapeared as well."

Another round of yelling and talking broke out at the table.

A grief stricken Sirius asked,"When did they go missing, who took them, why?"

"We think that Voldemort might have taken them last night while everyone was sleeping. He might have taken them for blackmail purposes, like captives for a randsom," said Dumbledore over eveyone elses voices.

"But what do we have that they would want," said Tonks from beside Sirius,"I mean he's the Dark Lord, what could we give him that he doesn't already have?'

"It is just a theory Tonks, I have nothing to prove that he really did take them."

"We can't just sit here and wait, we need to take action!", Sirius said pounding his fist on the table.

Most of the Order members agreed with him so Dumbledore realised it was pointless to argue."Fine, I will join you just to make sure that this trip will only be about Harry and his friends, nothing else," he said with a pointing glance at Sirius. **AN: Sirius would probably be still looking for revenge on Wormtail**

**"**They are rumoured to be at Malfoy Manor", notes Lupin seriously.

"Well then," says Dumbledore , standing up,"Let us be on our way."

Eveyone at the table rose and disapperated to Malfoy Manor.

_At Malfoy Manor_

Voldemort was sitting on a throne carved from solid black marble. He was thinking of new ways to get rid of Potter. He could not affored to fail again. Just then there wwas a pop and in front of him there sat the whole Order Of The Phoenix.

"What is the meaning of this." stated Voldemort calmly.

"Where are they?"growled Sirius

"Where have you put them?" demanded Mr. Weasley.

Voldemort looked puzzled,"Who? I haven't the faintest idea of whom you are speaking of."

Now the Order members looked confused,"We mean Harry Potter and his friends, Riddle", spoke Dumbledore with his wand raised.

"You think I have them? I haven't touched Potter. You are looking for someone else. You can ask everyone in the Manor but Harry Potter is not, or ever was here."

THe Order looked to one another with looks of hororr on their faces. If Harry wasn't here then he was obvioiusly in very much trouble.

OK! Well! I was meaning to like put both places camp half blood and number 12 but when I got going thereb ws to much to say so I shall post soon. I hope you liked it,

Wisegirl6

PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IN OCS


	5. Search Party

**Hi Friends! I feel like such a _buthead_ right now for not updating. But I will be nice and try to update at least once more this week. Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 5: Search party

_At Camp Half-Blood_

Chiron watched as the archery class he was teaching attempted to shoot a bullseye. Only two people had manged to get it _close _to the center. Oh well, he thought to himself, not everyone can be as good as one of Apollos children.

Just then Thalia and Nico came running into the arena. Well, Thalia was running. Nico was more like skipping, or was he jogging?

"Chiron! They're gone! I haven't seen them since breakfast yesterday morning!" Yelled Thalia as she avoided stray arrows.

"Wait up, Thalia! They could just be visiting someone! There's no need to jump to conclusions!" Panted Nico as he tried to catch up to Thalia.

"Children! Children! What is the problem?"

"Thalia here thinks Percy and Annabeth are missing." Said Nico as he doubled over in exhaustion.

Chiron furrowed his brow as he fough to block out the two bickering teens. By now other campers had begun to gather around him. "I thinkit would be best to do a thurough search of camp before we decide to panic. Everybody be on watch fo Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson."

* * *

By midnight not one person had seen head nor hair of the missing couple. Now it was time to panic. Search parties were sent out in hope of finding them. Parents were called, and even the gods were notified.

Everyone was worried and the hunters were called in to try and track them. For three days the searches seemed effortless, but then came a message. From Olympus.

_On Olympus_

For once the throne room of the gods was quiet. Everyone was either thinking or enjoying the much needed silence. Poseidon and Athena were actually _working together_ to find their missing children. So far, they couldn't sense them anywhere.

"They could be in Alaska." said Athena.

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders. They were running out of possiblities.

"Um... I have something to confess." The god and goddess turned to see a very guilty looking Hermes and Apollo. "Well me and Apollo were sort of... expiramenting."

"And we might have sent them into the future."

the Olympians looked at each other in awe. Nobody had evr tried to mess with time, it was a sore subject for most.

"You did what?" yelled Athena.

"It was an accident! We didn't mean to send them there, we just kinda did."

Poseidon facepalmed."How far into the future did you send them?"

They quickly did the math on their fingers."Well, 1204 years from now, so to he year 3216."

"Athena, I pressume you have a plan."

The goddess nodded."Hades, we need you to fetch your son Nico."

Hades looked like he was ready to protest, but a look from Zeus silenced him. He waved his hand and out of the shadow tumbled Nico DiAngelo.

**Hey! So I didn't want to spoil the whole plan 'cause it needs to bee a surprise. I hope you liked that chapter. And I will put another one up soon,**

**Wisegirl6**


	6. Tribute'

**Hi Friends! Well here I am, as I promised! A new chapter! And Yes, We are finally find out what is happening with Annabeth, Percy, Katniss and Peeta. Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 6: 'Tribute'

"Woah." I said as I looked up at Katniss' very large house. I mean it was _Huge_! It made the other houses in town look like tool sheds.

I followed Katniss and Annabeth into a massive entry hall. Katniss led me into a smaller study, filled to the ceiling with books.

"wow." I knew Annabeth wanted to just sit here and read all day, but right now we had more pressing issues.

"So." said Katniss as she sat down."You said you had something to explain to me."

"Yes. This may shock you but... we are from the past."

The black haired girl sat there in silence for a minute."What happened? Was it the Capitol? I knew they had amazing electronics, but I never thought about time travel."

"Wait... what's the Capitol?"

"I will explain everything to you if you explain it to me. Okay?"

I shared a questioning look with Annabeth. She nodded.

"Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?"

She gave us a questioning look."Yeah. I think so. We might have covered it in school. Do you mean like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and all of those other gods?"

Thunder rumbled outside."Careful. Names have power."

"It's real. All of it. The Greek gods are still alive today." Said Annabeth without hesitation.

"No. That can't be possible."

"We are living proof. We're demigods. Half mortal, half god. I can prove it." I said. I willed the water in the glass on the desk to splash me in the face. Katniss looked from the empty glass, to me (I was completely dry), and then to Annabeth."I'm a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea."

"And I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"She sat there with her mouth open slightly."Mom! I need you to phone Peeta please. I need him now! Tell him it's an emergency!"  
I faintly heard the sounds of someone yelling a response. We sat in silence till we heard the large front door open and close.

Suddenly a boy of about 17 walked in. He was tall and strong looking, sort of like Beckendorf. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a flour-covered apron and looked as if he was in the middle of baking something. Strange for a dude.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Percy, Annabeth this is Peeta. Peeta, meet Percy and Annabeth."  
"Wait a second." I said, trowing my hands in the air." your name is Peeta, and your a baker?"

Katniss and Peeta looked confused."Yeah, and?"  
I exchange a glance with Annabeth. _Seriously?_

"Anyways." Cuts in Katniss. She explains everything to Peera. From how we appeared on her front lawn, to us being demigods.  
After she's done, Peeta sits down in a chair. Disbelief written all over his face. I demonstrate my powers once more for him, and Annabeth offers a small explanation.

He opens his mouth to speak when someone, Katniss' mom probably walk into the room. "You should probably get ready, the reaping is in 15 minutes." With that she walks out, leaving me wondering what a reaping was.

* * *

I shuffle forward in the line of kids my age. I can not believe Peeta and Katniss made me and Annabeth come to this 'reaping'. Peeta had explained about the games to me. How the districts had to offer up a boy and a girl to fight to the death, blah, blah, blah... Apparently this _certain_ games is special because instead of picking names from a giant glass ball someone will be picking them from the crowd. **AN: I know that's not how it happens in the book but hey, it's an alternate universe. **Men in white uniforms usher us into a line facing the stage.  
I spot Annabeth in the crowd of girls. Her eyebrows are scruched up in concentration and I can tell she's trying not to fidget in line. I almost always forget that she had ADHD too. She notices me staring and gives me a little wave. I wave back reluctantly.

An overly peppy woman with purple hair steps onto the stage. Behind her come Katniss, Peeta and a man a man that was obviously close to being drunk. They sat down on chairs at the back.  
I looked up to see that there was a giant screen that they were playing a short movie of some sort. I began tapping my foot on the ground as it played, this was probably the most boring thing I had ever done.  
The two guys next to me gave me a weird look. Then I realized that evryone was staring at me. I looked up to see the weir purple woman pointing her long finger at me. I was pushed from the crowd and yet again ushered by the men in white up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Asked Mrs. Purple holding the mic out to me.  
"Percy Jackson." I answered unsurely.  
The woman smiled at me like it was the best thing in the world. I'll admit, she freaked me out a bit. I wondered if she was a monster. "Now for the girls! Again, this time we are doing this a bit backwards so I'll ask for volunteers first! So any volunteers?"  
Annabeth raised her hand in the crowd. She confidently walked to the stage.  
"And your name?"  
Annabeth's gaze flited to me before she answered. "Annabeth Chase."  
"Shake hands tributes." She said. I didn't really like being called a 'tribute' but I shook handds anyway.

We were led by even more white men to the building behind the stage. My last thought before we boarded a long silver train was: _what did we just get ourselves into?_

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo sorry for not updating but here I am now! Please review and what not!  
FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


End file.
